In recent years, e-mails etc. sometimes induce users to input their bank account numbers or passwords etc. on fake websites created just like the real things. At the present, many of these are for the time of use of personal computers, but for example, as shown in Patent Document 1, systems using mobile phones for settling charges on the Internet are being actively studied.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Publication (A) No. 2004-62771